Fall
by clintashapluspepperony
Summary: Alexia Barton is the daughter of two superheros: Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. She grew up with the Avengers, and also... a boy. August Stark, son of Tony and Pepper Stark. When she starts to get feelings for him that she can't explain, she must figure out a way to stop falling for her best friend.
1. Prologue

Alexia Barton had never known a normal life. It seemed normal to her, though. She had abilities that were unhuman- although she appeared as human as you can get.

She got her orange-red hair from her mother, and her strong build from her father. Alex also got her smarts and cleverness from her mother, while the natural alertness she had came from her father. The abilities that she received from her parents were what defined her- they were what gave away who she was the daughter of. She was the daughter of Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton.

Alex practically grew up in Stark Tower with all the Avengers, Thor being the exception. She knew that others had it different, but she never knew what "different" was. Was it considered normal, or was she?

Iron Man was just like her uncle, along with Captain America and even the Hulk. Thor was a close family friend, but he lived in Asgard, therefore couldn't visit very often, so he wasn't as close as an uncle. Every normal person knew them as these superhero names, but to Alex, they were Uncle Tony, Uncle Steve, and Uncle Bruce. She even had an Aunt Pepper.

Alex's best friend was August Stark, the son of Tony and Pepper Stark, who had gotten married shortly after August was born- about two years after the Battle of New York. He looked mostly like his father- brown hair, brown eyes. Thankfully, he had the personality of his mother, not his father. He was around the same age as Alex, so they basically grew up together.

Her mother and father decided to get married a couple years after Alexia's birth, when they found out they were expecting- again. It was at this time when Pepper wanted another baby. She talked to Tony, and soon enough, she was pregnant as well. Natasha and Clint had a healthy boy named Jake, while Tony and Pepper had a beautiful girl named Emily. Jake had his father's brown hair, along with Emily, who had her father's brown hair as well. Jake ended up having his father's personality, with his mother's bravery, while Emily unfortunately got her father's personality, but luckily she got her mother's kindness.

It was now Alexia started to have feelings for the last person she had ever expected- August Stark. Her best friend.


	2. Chapter 1

"Excuse me, miss, it's time to wake up now." A voice rings in my ears as I roll over. "Are you awake, Miss Barton?"

I realize the voice is JARVIS. "Barely," I mumble and sit up, groaning. "What time is it?"

"It is exactly seven fifteen am. Would you like to know the weather as well, ma'am?" he asks me.

"Sure." I pull my covers off and get out of my bed. Rubbing my eyes, I walk towards my closet as JARVIS tells me the current weather- which I accidentally tune out.

"Did you hear me, miss?" he asks.

"Uh… yeah." I lie. "Thanks." I glace out the window and see clouds, so I assume it's chilly. Out of my closet I grab a brown long sleeve shirt and a white cardigan, and out of my dresser I grab a pair of skinny jeans. I go into my bathroom, shower, then get dressed. Not needing to impress anyone, I brush out my hair, then blow dry it and leave it down. I put on little makeup, just a bit less than usual. I brush my teeth, then rinse my mouth. Before I leave, I stare at myself in the mirror.

My chest-length orange-red hair is the physical trait which tells people that I am my mother's daughter. Sometimes I despise the fire-like color, but I am mostly proud of it. I didn't get many other of my mother's physical traits, although some people say I have her nose. I agree when everyone says I look just like my father. Both of my parents have green eyes, so that is just about the only physical trait they share. I go back into my room and grab my leather boots, then head downstairs. There's an elevator that I could take, but JARVIS usually talks my ear off when I do.

When I get downstairs, it's silent. _Odd_, I think. Where's Tony? Or anyone else? They're usually down here chatting and drinking coffee. I shrug, and go straight to the coffee maker. Before I can reach it, a bunch of people jump out of nowhere and yell, "Surprise!"

Oh, I forgot to mention, today is my birthday.

Me, being a scare able person, shriek and jump an inch off the ground. Everyone is laughing. I look around and see my parents, Tony, Pepper, Steve, Bruce, my brother Jake, Emily and my best friend- August. My mother is holding a cake which says "Happy Birthday Alex" and has sixteen candles on it, all lit. Finally, I let out a little giggle, and blow all the candles out. My mother puts the cake on the counter and starts to cut pieces for everyone. When no one is looking, August plants a kiss on my cheek and whispers, "Happy birthday."

I can feel my face turning red. August is always so nice to me, but he's never gone as far as to do that. I shake it off and grab a slice of cake.

"Time to open presents!" Tony says.

I laugh. "Ha ha. Can't you see I'm still waking up? I need coffee!" I joke.

Twenty minutes later, Tony returns with my favorite type of coffee. "Happy birthday." He grumbles and hands me the drink, then starts to walk away.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"Twenty or so insane fangirls." He says.

I smirk. "I would think that you'd be used to that by now."

"I am. I just didn't know that even though I'm nearly sixty, married, and have two teenagers, they still find me so…" he pauses to search for the right word. "Amazing."

"Or maybe they're fascinated by the fact that you're _Iron Man_?" I laugh.

"Who's fascinated?" Pepper walks in and looks suspiciously at Tony.

"Fan… fans." He says. I know he was going to say fangirls, but Pepper doesn't like the word.

"Ah." Pepper says. She sits down on the couch, then Tony joins her. She kisses him on his forehead.

Suddenly, I see August and I instead of them. I run my fingers through August's hair, the softly kiss his lips, giggling. I blink, and thankfully, there's Tony and Pepper again. I get up and quickly leave the room.

In the kitchen is everyone else.

"Present time!" Jake shouts.

I give everyone a fake smile. "Yay!" I say, even though I've never like presents.

We all go into the living room and join Pepper and Tony. My dad puts the presents in a pile in front of me as I sit down on the sofa. Everyone grins at me expectantly. I pick up the first present, which I can tell is from Steve. It's wrapped in red, white, and blue paper. I open it and out falls a tiny box. I open it, and inside is a piece of scrap metal.

"What is this?" I ask.

"A piece of an airplane from my time." Steve says, grinning. He is obviously proud of his gift.

"Wow, thanks…" I smile politely and put the box off to the side.

From Tony I receive a cell phone.

"I already have a phone." I say to him.

"Oh, but this isn't any ordinary phone." He grabs it and presses a bunch of buttons. Suddenly, a screen pops up. It says: "Welcome Miss Barton".

I glare at him. "Really? That's it?"

He nods.

"Okay then, moving on…" I say.

From Pepper, I get a necklace with a tiny green stone in it. Bruce gets me some science book, Emily gets me a pair of cheap earrings, from my brother I receive a gift card to Starbucks (which is probably halfway used by him), Thor left a present from the last time he visited- a silver bracelet with a red stone, and August gets me a ring (yes, a ring) that has a diamond in it that I assume is fake.

Afterwards, I get August alone and pull out the ring he got me. "What's this for?" I ask, not noticing the demand in my voice.

"A ring?" August laughs.

"Seriously, what are you trying to say with this?" I ask.

"That we're good friends and I appreciate our friendship…" August says, confused.

"Okay," I say. "Thanks."

"Of course," he says.

"This diamond… it's fake, right?" I ask.

"Tell me this- who is my dad?" he asks.

"Tony Stark." I say, knowing where this is going.

"That should be self-explanatory." He says.

"You didn't!" I playfully shove him. "Geez, August!"

"Sorry," he laughs, and lightly shoves me back.

As we walk back to everyone else, I realize something has changed between us.


End file.
